Inesperado
by Maria Violet
Summary: Ese día solo se podía describir con 1 palabra, Inesperado, desde los sentimientos revueltos que creyó superar hasta la aparición de cierto guardián de la nube, que para ser sincera, sin en sus mas remotas fantasías creyó que la apoyaría de aquella manera, un día extraño pero no del tomo malo, después de todo, ese día marco el fin de sus lagrimas [1896/One-Shot] Mi primer Fic ;)


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

 **Ciao-osu! xD primer fic de este hermoso y adictivo anime que hago, sean considerados ywy.**

 **Aviso: -Manga, si no lo has leído, posibles Spoilers, si no lo piensas leer, incentivos para que lo hagas XD aunque estos no afectan mucho en este cortó escrito.**

 **Ooc :,3 y perdón si encuentran errores ortográficos YwY.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Nunca han sentido ganas de llorar de la nada?

No realmente porque te haya sucedido algo malo recientemente, o te hallan dicho algo hiriente, o por alguna razón directa.

Simplemente, querer llorar.

A Chrome Dokuro en el último par de semanas esto le sucedía mucho, no en días continuos, pero si aparecían esos molestos signos de agua en sus ojos y el leve picor en su nariz, mas sin embargo no podía permitirse llorar y no lo haría, mucho menos estando en la escuela, donde compartía aula con su jede y varios de sus compañeros guardianes, que a pesar que le avergonzara admitirlo, habían sido realmente generosos con ella desde que había ingresado en Namimori, especialmente de jefe de esa peculiar familia.

Todos los días sin falta, le preguntaba si estaba bien en su nuevo hogar, y que si necesitaba ayuda no cuidara en hacérselo saber, a él o cualquiera de los guardianes, después de todo se preocupaba que su guardiana de la Niebla estuviera viviendo sola.

Desde que corto el lazo de Títere-Titiritero con Rokudo Mukuro, la chica de ojos Violáceos había adquirido una nueva perspectiva de la vida y todo en general, se valía por si mima con sus propias ilusiones, había puesto en práctica los consejos de cocina que Kyoko y Haru le habían dado en el futuro, y aunque aún dependía de el en forma económica, su relación se había limitado a eso, después de todo el ilusionista, luego de salir de prisión gracias a la lucha contra Daemon Spade, y de luchar contra Vendice en el asunto de los Arcobalenos, partió nuevamente a Europa, junto con todo el grupo Kokuyo y el joven Fran, para continuar con el entrenamiento de este, dejándola atrás.

Estaba más que agradecida con el jefe Vongola, por no solo preocuparse, si no darle un espacio a ella, en aquella peculiar y algo alocada familia, estaba feliz de poder pertenecer a un lugar al que llamara hogar, y no ser utilizada como recipiente o títere de nadie.

Por eso y más, se había mantenido firme evitando que lagrimas cayeran de su único ojo, no podía permitirse preocupar a nadie. Sin embargo aquel día fue atacada fuertemente por aquellos sentimientos repentinos y absurdos.

Era un día nublado, se notaba el clima frio y que posiblemente llovería al final del día, pero eso no fue impedimento para subir sin dudar a la azotea de la institución, lugar donde varias veces compartía el almuerzo con el jefe y todos los demás en agradables días soleados, pero ignorando el frio viento, solo camino con pasos pequeños hacia una esquina, entre la pared de las escaleras y la verga que le daba vista a la parte trasera del lugar.

Como típico de ella, abrazo sus propias piernas, acurrucándose y tratando de hacerse diminuta y desaparecer, por fin estaba a solas para poder dejar escapar aquella repentina tristeza, frustrada de no saber exactamente el porqué de su ánimo.

Del bolsillo de su falda saco su Vongola Gear, el pendiente de la niebla versión x, siendo el símbolo de su cargo como guardiana de la niebla, luego de la retirada de Mukuro, ella ya había sido escogida como la guardiana formal en vez del ilusionista, que expreso al final su desagrado por formar parte de los guardianes. Acaricio con delicadeza los finos picos que conformaban el pendiente y la insignia de Vongola. Recordando las batallas que había tenido con el anterior anillo de la niebla e inevitablemente, a los tiempos en que compartía cuerpo con el joven ilusionista.

Presiono el preciado objeto entre sus delgadas manos, y estas, contra su pecho, por mucho que no lo deseara, aquel era un recuerdo constante, aunque no a sabiendas y esa era la causa de sus agitados sentimiento. De su único ojo no tardaron en brotar las cristalinas lágrimas. ¿Extrañaba tanto al chico de ojos bicolor? Si, lo hacía, nunca se había mentido diciendo lo contrario, ¿Tan traicionada se sentía al saber que no era más que un títere? En efecto, más sin embargo ya había pasado meses desde que se había convencido de que no, Mukuro no vendría más por ella.

Lo había superado, tenía ya una vida nueva, amigos y una familia con ellos, estaba muy feliz y agradecida… ¿Entonces porque…?

— **¿Qué haces aquí? —** Aquella voz firme y monótona la obligo a levantar la mirada, rápidamente secando con el dorso de su mano su húmeda mejilla, frente a ella, parado con su típica actitud fría, Hibari Kyouya la miraba expectante, ansioso de una respuesta, después de todo sus gimoteos habían quebrantado la armoniosa paz en la azotea de la cual él disfrutaba.

— **Y-Yo… —** Su voz débil y algo ronca por el llanto titubeo, algo que exasperaba en extremo el guardian de la nube, como odiaba a las demostraciones de debilidad de todos esos herbiboros insignificantes.

— **Podrías dejar de balbucear y sollozar, realmente es molesto —** Directo como siempre, no tenía la intención de indagar en la razón de las lágrimas de esa chica, aunque las acciones tras esas palabras no concordaban mucho con ese mensaje falso que quería dar, ya que el agacharse frete a ella y la suave caricia que le dio para limpiar la última lagrima derramada, definitivamente demostraba que por muy rudo que quisiera aparentar ser, era una buena persona.

Chrome conocía muy ese hecho, Tsuna de hecho se lo había mencionado, el azabache era una persona realmente intimidante, sin embargo ahora que lo tenía a la misma altura, su corazón no palpitaba nervioso por miedo, más bien por vergüenza.

— **Lo siento… —** Murmuro con la dulce voz baja que la caracterizaban, aun con los dedos cálidos del azabache posados en su mejilla, su único ojo, grande e hipnotizaste sin querer quedo viendo fijamente la expresión del chico, tratando de descifrar de algún manera sus pensamientos, toda aquella situación había sido tan repentina, que la joven no se había dado cuenta de que el doloroso sentimiento de tristeza se había desvanecido de su pecho.

Hibari por su parte no contesto, devolviéndole una mirada tan o más intensa, no era su estilo para nada andar consolando a cualquiera que estuviera llorando por allí, muy al contrario los apalearía por andar como vagos tirados en los preciosos pasillos o alrededores de Namimori, sin embargo al ver a esa frágil y retraída chica, algo lo obligo a acercarse, ese algo fue el mismo que lo ínsito a toar la fría y aporcelanada piel el su mejilla, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas de este. El tiempo pareció volar entre ambos, tanto que el azabache se obligó a sí mismo a separar su mano de ella, levantándose y dándole la espalda, sus dedos picaban aun con la sensación de su mejilla, exigiendo aquel tacto nuevamente, mientras que Chrome sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado en el momento que su mano se alejó, tanto por el contacto como por la sensación de la piel del chico, y extraño deseo de sentir nuevamente todo aquello.

Porque por más que quisieran negarlo, había sido tan cálido y fuerte que la sensación aun permanencia a flor de piel para ambos…

El sonido de los pasos del chico hicieron levantar la vista de la ilusionista nuevamente, este se dirigía al parecer rumbo a la salida del tejado.

— **No deberías andar por ahí llorando —** Hibari no tenía ni idea de donde salían las palabras **— No se te ven bien a ti, es mejor que sonrías —** Con eso como última sentencia, el Líder del comité disciplinario desapareció tras la puerta, asombrando son solo a la chica sonrojada que dejo atrás, si no así mismo por igual **—** _Debo dejar de juntarme con esos herbívoros…_ **—**

Chrome duro un buen rato más sentada, analizando aquel fugaz comentario, un poco shokeada por supuesto, pues todo lo que le habían contado del estricto y tétrico guardia de la nube no calzaba para nada con la actitud que demostró frente a ella.

— _Es mejor que… Sonría…_ **—** Repaso mentalmente aquella frase, y sin evitarlo en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, pequeña y delicada, calzando a la perfección con sus facciones, pero por sobre todo sincera, sus corazón latía aun un poco alterado, y una agradable sensación rondaba en su pecho… ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Y más importante aún ¿Qué fue lo que esfumo todas sus penas?

— **Hibari-san es realmente sorprendente —** Murmuro para sí misma mientras se levantaba de su rincón, y guardaba con cuidado nuevamente el Pendiente de la Niebla, tomando su camino a clase, dejo atrás aquel curioso momento que o comprendió del todo, mas simplemente lo dejo estar.

Muy en el fondo, estaba consciente de la sensación de soledad y tristeza que deja la perdida de algo muy importante… algo como el primer amor, un amor inocente e incondicional, que para desgracia de la frágil chica, en su caso había sido muy dañino.

Su corazón sufría, más no conto con que cierto guardián de la nube esfumara para siempre aquel dolor.

Al final Chrome no tuvo jamás, ganas de volver a llorar de la nada, eso sí, todo aquello fue remplazado por un raro pero agradable nerviosismo cada vez que estaba cerca de cierto azabache.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Lol, primer Fic de Katekyo que escribo… y juro que fue totalmente espontaneo XD**

 **No planeaba para nada escribir algo así, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano escribiría un 1896 (HibariXChrome), pero no pensé que fuera lo primero que publicaría de este fandom satánico que me obsesiono tanto X,D de ahí el título del fic, totalmente inesperado :,v**

 **No se extrañen si en mis historias comienzan a salir muchas historias ChromexHarem :v porque amo completamente todas la parejas posibles con Chrome, menos con Mukuro XD lo sé, estoy mal :,v**

 **Ok ya dejo Fangirlear x,D Disculpen si Hibari me quedo muy Oc, demasiada sensualidad para ser manejada xD también me molesta un poco el BAJISIMO numero de fics 1896 en español, es una pinche injusticia :,v9 quizás por eso luego de leer todos los existentes escribí esto XD**

 **Sin mucho más que agregar, espero que quien lea esto le sea de su agrado, no espero mucho debido a la poca gente que quizás siga leyendo de KHR o de 1896, pero si alguien esté allí del otro lado de la pantalla agradecería de todo corazón, un Fav y Review uwu mis más sinceras disculpas si hay errores de ortografía YwY**

 **Ciao ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


End file.
